The Lost Ninja
by el mano
Summary: Not Yaoi Narutox? NAruto is sentenced 5 to life, however he is let out early but for what reason and why?


**El Mano: YO so here I am Im writing some more stories well I hope that you guys like it. I don't own anything. I tried a lemon. I hope it's alright for you guys.**

Chapter 1: Recover from the Abyss

Cold, so cold. The sound of water drips from down the pitch black above. Grease, dirt and other fluids stained the once new and bright tux and exposure to the elements had caused the formal wear into rags. The dress shirt which was formally starch white was now stretched to the stitching and the pants he wore on that day was gone and he was left in his boxers that were nothing much more than a loin cloth now. His hair which was the sunniest yellow was covered in dirt and other types of fluids that he didn't want to think about. The man who allied whole nations with nothing but his hands was now reduced to a malnourished husk of a man.

His dull eyes looked up toward the slight edges of the hole that was his prison at the darkest place in the entire village. Hidden by "its" glorious light, he was alone. For the last 3 years he has been alone, spoiled food and water were dropped to him by his cruel jailors and he had finally given up. The cuffs around his wrists cut into them and they drained his chakra not so kindly either. 3 years of constant pain, 3 years… eating food contaminated with piss and shit. 3 years of living in his own filth and refuse. What was there to live for?

The image of a beautiful fair skinned lavender eyed girl with a kind smile popped into his dusty mind. She was the reason why he could tolerate and bear the long 5 year sentence so far. He feared that he wouldn't stay sane however, he probably wouldn't even live for another three months if his care and treatment didn't improve, even with his tenant, he knew he couldn't live for much longer because demon Chakra didn't have much of a healing affect in the first place and along with being drained constantly, it could only do so much. The man's vision suddenly blurred, "what the?" the man looked around and finally saw why his vision was becoming brighter, a torch was being lowered… wait no; the platform from which he first arrived was being lowered.

The light blinded him as the torch was now eye level. His hands were suddenly jerked by the cuffs by a stranger and he was then dragged toward the platform. No words were exchanged but the man knew something was up, something serious if they were going to bring him back toward the surface, back to the light, his former life and to her. "Hinata" his voice was barely used in the last 3 years so it came out as a coarse whisper. The person who held his cuffs only spat on him. It took twenty minutes for the lift to finally stop. The cavern was massive, the lit torches barely illuminating the ceiling. His eyes were clouded and they reflected the dark light from the torches, he could barely make out the four people in front of him. The blond who was at the center took a step toward him and his acute hearing could hear her familiar voice whisper "this is not how you were supposed to be treating him, you idiots!". The guards apologized and they explained their orders from Danzo. They were then knocked into the hole, down to the floor 300 feet down into the blackness.

The blond then forced the man who he assumed was Danzo onto the platform after she pulled him off of it. The man Danzo couldn't stop sputtering out excuses, threats and insults as ANBU put the same cuffs he had onto him and lowered the platform. The two others beside the blond made threats and but were quickly silenced with the suggestion that they would like to share Danzo's sentence to shorten the time to five years. They quickly backed off and bowed to her. Danzo never stopped shouting even as the man was pulled out of the cavern and into the light. The blond opened the door and seized up. And ironically the exposure of light brought him darkness. As he was floating down into another type of abyss, he heard, quick get him to hospital he having a sei…

/flash back no jutsu/

_It was a normal date, she smelled sweet, the warm hint of sake accented her voice, her warm hands on my cheek, "I love you" she kisses me, arms wrapped around my neck, her lips part from mine, turns bright red, , eyes are bright. She stands. Holds out her hands she promises that she will never leave me, she's mine._

_We are in the woods, our bodies intertwined, kisses are shared, our hands explore each other's body and I am happy. I whisper I love you and she returns the affection. She is mine but I wait, we will share each other when we are ready. I break our embrace and whisper I love you again, she begs me to promise to come back alive. I do. I pick up my mask and disappear. Cold grips my throat, my hair stands on end. _

_Cold steal pierces my chest. Lighting dances on my skin. Pain, too much pain. Chakra burns my skin, he steps back and my hand grips his heart. It pumps once or twice. Not sure, pure rage surges in my heart as I pull out his. He steps back, "no possible, you are inferior" I do him the favor of ending his suffering as I rip his body in two. Blood and gore cover me. The rage leaves me, only sadness remains. Burn the body and leave. I do. I stumble into a ditch resulting from our battles. My knee is shattered and my body is covered in burns. Darkness claims me. _

_I wake in the hospital, Hinata opens the door, a tray of food falls from her hands and tears flood her eyes, she jumps and embraces me. I cry and hold her close, we share a small kiss before the rest of my friends rush in, I am surrounded by cheers which are silenced by the entering of grannie. She congratulates me and announces the festival in two weeks time. I smile and Hinata kisses me again. _

_/LEMON?/_

_The festival is amazing, fireworks and even the people seem happy that the threat of otokagure and even the Akatsuki was over. They didn't need to know that the Uchiha was killed for them. However someone else had his plans ruined. The man squinted his one eye and then walked away his crutch clicking every step of the way,his face an impenetrable mask. I hold Hinata close as we dance, nothing could ruin it. She grabbed my hand and pulls me away into the trees. She's so beautiful. We're alone in the forest, she undo's the strings on the kimono she wears and her body is bare to me. Her face is red "I want you Naruto, we can finally be together". My hands bring her close, her well endowed chest presses against mine as I lay her on her spread out kimono she rips off my clothes, she is not the shy minx any more. We're naked in seconds, our warm bodies move as one as I enter her, she bites my shoulder and I become excited, I start slow and she whimpers, a soft kiss my lips kiss her breasts and she squirms and I love it. My pace picks up but she has other plans, she flips us and I am on the bottom I can only stare in amazement at the beauty she wields as she rides me. I'm close and I don't want to offend her, I sit up and I meet her thrusts and hold her close. Her arms circle around my neck and her nails claw at my back she whispers how amazing I am. I doubt it, she is the amazing one. I warn her of my release, she kisses me for a long moment and says she's close too. We redouble our efforts before we reach our climax, her nails dig into my flesh, I bite into her shoulder and everything was right in the world in one moment of total bliss. I fall back down she was still on top. I pull my coat to cover us both and we fall asleep under the moon. _

_/END/_

_I walk down the streets of the market district, I buy flowers and I recheck the ring I have in my pocket. I can't believe my luck! Suddenly I feel the world darken and empty. I wake in a daze, tied to table, chakra restraints are painful. I am alone in the shadows. " you are condemned to life in prison with a parole hearing at the behest of the lord Hokage in five years and hopefully the wrongful death of one Uchiha Sauske will not haunt you for the rest of your days." I taste blood, my own blood is acid in my throat as I scream. I scream I scream. The binds on my arms and legs break and I rush at them In pure rage. Blades pierce my body, I cry out. They hold me down and I struggle. Someone knocks me out. I am being dragged out into the light, hinata. She cries, "I'll wait for you! I promise, I won't let anyone stop me." The doors are closed and I am lowered to the abyss. I'm alone once more. "HINATA!" _

_/ KAI!/_

My eyes open, the world is blurry, white, all I see is white, the monitors beep and there is a respirator on my mouth. I look to my left like all those years ago expecting to see her, Hinata my love, my one true… she's not there. I may have lost my eye sight, I may have lost the feeling of my body but she was not there. Tears for the first time since being alone in that WRETCHED hole, flood my eyes, she's not here, not here, not here, she's not here… my hands reach my mask and I scream "**She's not here!"** the hospital staff rushes in and restrains me. They strap my hands and the hokage rushes in and sedates me. My world darkens and I …

/ regain consciousness again/

My eyes open once more and I still don't see her, I rationally take a deep breath, miss her, that was it, maybe she doesn't know they brought me back. I realize that the respirator is gone and the straps are gone, it is night and I try to sit up. I give up after I realize I don't have the strength to. the door opens and it's the hokage… Tsunade, yes that is her name. "Tsunade…"

She smiles and I can hear her try to restrain the sobs that threaten to spill from her. She carefully sits on the bed next to me and pulls something from her back, she slowly reaches toward me, I flinch but suddenly my vision clears, and I can see her. She has a few new wrinkles but she didn't look her age, far from it. Her crystal blue eyes are filled with tear but she smiles and says "you look good with glasses Naruto." I nod, she smiles and a tear falls from her left eye "you're lucky you didn't lose all your vision from infections and malnutrition, however your eyesight is horrible and you will never recover. Good news is that after a few weeks, your chakra will recover and we'll figure out somehow to keep those glasses on you." She smiles but I find no comfort.

My eyes meet hers and I ask "where is Hinata?" she doesn't falter but her smile fades. She touches my hand and she says " she will come, I'm keeping you quarantined because of your week immune system, like I said you need a couple of weeks." A small smile appears on my face and I nod. She starts to leave but she stops at the door. She turns " I'm sorry for what happened to you, no one can make up for your loss of time and personal life." She leaves in haste and I lean back. I turn away from the door and close my eyes, I imagine the smell, and warmth of her next to me, like before, and it warms me a bit before I pass out.

/mindscape/

The cold walls press on me. It loves to tease me. I crawl through the darkness, it's like a second home, I pop through the hole and here it was. It was cold, its eyes blazed red and mist escaped from its mouth. **"you fool… three years in a bottomless pit, do you really think she waited for you?" **

I walk until my nose touches the bars, I touch the bars and it sends chills down my spine. "We shared a night together, we finally expressed our love, I am loved and she knows me better than anyone. I love her and she loves me."

"**no doubt she loves you… but three years is a long time Naruto, any woman who can say she will wait for you. None ever do, they are the original sinners and they love the what if's, they are ready to try things if they think they won't get caught, why do you think she took you into the forest and not her bed? She didn't wait for you." **The demon growled out the sentence and lied down and put its head on its paws. It sighed and blew out a ring of fire that didn't pass the bars.

Naruto grabbed the bars and growled out "she did you stupid fox, Hinata isn't like those other girls, and she wouldn't just do that to me for kicks and giggles. I know that we shared something that can never be broken she is mine forever."

The Fox nodded and grinned its teeth amazingly pearl white. **"you did share something with her Naruto, more than you could ever know, tomorrow however… never mind you will understand." **

Naruto reached out to the fox and said "wait tell me you stupid-"

/ real world/

Naruto woke sitting up his hand outstretched. The nurse checking his vitals jumped in surprise. Naruto turned his head toward her and then fell back down his glasses tilting just a bit to blur his vision. Naruto fixed his glasses to find the nurse chuckling before leaving the room. Naruto turned to the one way mirror and saw the sun brightly staring at him, avoiding its gaze Naruto looked at the surrounding room, it was Spartan at best, bare at worst. The only thing in there was a waiting chair with no one in it, and the monitors that kept doing the irritating beeping sound. The bright side of it was the feeling of chakra swirling in his body once more, it warmed his body and he seemed to be healthier.

Naruto's head immediately turned to the open door only to be slightly disappointed at seeing Tsunade. She smiled and said "your finally awake."

Naruto turned his head and asked "how long was I asleep?"

Tsunade smiled at the blond haired teen with his cute glasses… wait what? Shaking her head she said "well you were asleep for a whole month. We've kept you alive through nutrients but its abou time you finally ate something that wasn't… contaminated."

Naruto smiled feeling his muscles relax and work for the first time in a long time. "I can't wait to see Hinata-chan." Tsunade's smile faded but returned just as quick and said "before you leave, you must eat and for this special occasion I have cooked you something."

Naruto's smile fell and a look of disgust covered his face as he covered his mouth asking "you cook?" Tsuande bopped him on his head and sighed before opening the door revealing a small push cart of soup. "Have fun." She left as she set the soup on his lap. Naruto's stomach growled and then he went to town on the fresh soup. Naruto felt a wet trail fall from his eye to his chin, more tears. His trial by fire was over, he was free, to eat sleep and dream in this world of the light. "I'm free." Naruto wiped his face and continued eating through his tears. When the bowl was empty he laid it on the table and let his tears dry. "Hinata, I'll see you soon, wait for me a little bit longer." He fell back into sleep.

Deep in his subconscious, the fox prowled in its cage. The tension was thick enough to cut with a knife, it roared but naruto would never hear it, he never did. The fox transformed in the shadow the sobs of a woman were heard but not seen. The sobbing died down and the woman screamed out in fury. The sound of glass breaking was heard only to the fox. Pale white arms reached for the bars but were zapped by the seal. The arms retreated into the shadows and the sobbing continued. With no one to hear them.

**El Mano: I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I enjoyed writing it, I think that's what it's all about but hey, I enjoy sharing it with you. Don't give up writing. I only own my stories, I don't own Naruto or anything else. Take care. **


End file.
